


The Murderous Couple

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Brutal Murder, Killing, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Prison, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Trials, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: One is criminally insane. One is a sociopath with a dangerous and violent streak. They get caught for different murders and sent to prison where they reunite after months of seperation. The prison will never be the same again once they are let into general population to have a proper reunion.





	1. The Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank my best friend and beta Synnie enough. She has been such a massive help with this fic. For not only being beta but also letting me bounce ideas off her. 
> 
> This has been a long time coming. I've had it planned out for months and have had to rewrite this multiple times before I got it right. 
> 
> I hope you all like this. You're in for one hell of a ride.

When people think of murder trials, they sometimes only think about the facts and forget that there is always a plethora of emotions and thoughts going on throughout the trial duration. Unease and hope being two of them. What most people, the judges included, didn't always account for, was the levels those emotions could reach during the trials. Or the level of tension, for that matter. 

During one particular case, the whole courtroom was on edge from the presence that the accused gave off. 

The questioning process to try and determine the defendant's guilt or innocence was long and hard and put everyone on edge. 

“And would you describe the details of what you found upon your arrival at the crime scene, please?” the lawyer working to put the man into prison asked of the main detective from the case.

“It was after one in the morning when we got there.” the man in his forties started off. Everyone could hear the way his voice shook. It was as plain as day. “It looked like a slaughterhouse. There was blood all over the place, on the carpet surrounding the victims, on their furniture, up the walls. And what was done to the victims… In all my years I had never seen something so atrocious before.” 

The detective stole a glance at the dark haired defendant sitting quietly by his lawyer. What he saw made his stomach churn unpleasantly. Had he not looked over when he had, he would have missed the slow and barely there smile.

It was a look that sent chills down his spine and made a cold sweat break out across his brow. He was getting really uncomfortable now as the man they had arrested for the crimes turned a blank look on him, listening as he continued to speak.

The man looked almost bored as the detective continued to answer both lawyers questions.

“I've seen horrible things in my years working as a detective, but never had I ever seen something so horrible.” the detective said. “He had used all manner of knives to cut the bodies of the victims apart. The cuts were calculated and precise. I also believe upon hearing his statement after his initial arrest that they were done in a specific order.”

They all knew they would be having nightmares for quite a while imagining that. It also didn't help that the majority of the jury saw a smirk play at Yuuri Katsuki’s mouth. It was enough to send shivers down their spines at just how dangerous a look that barely lasted five seconds could be. It absolutely terrified them. 

When it came time for the jury to leave the courtroom to go out and deliberate what they all thought, they were gone for four hours. None of them wanted to drag out the debate over who thought he was innocent versus who thought he was guilty. Yuuri had plead guilty from the start and with all the evidence proving that he was and his reactions to the testimonies of various witnesses, it was unanimous. 

“And have you reached a verdict?” the judge asked as they came back out barely four hours after having gone out to deliberate. 

“We have your honour.” the woman closest to him said standing up. “We find the defendant guilty of all charges.” 

“Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole,” the judge said and smacked his gavel down.

The defendant in question, Yuuri Katsuki, did his best to hide his excitement, but those  
who were closest to him, the judge included, saw the slow grin spread across his face for a few brief seconds before he regained control and it disappeared.

The next town over, a second murder trial was going on. This one was more than the simple  
double murder that had just ended though. This one was a trial to see if the silver haired man they had arrested was indeed the killer of six men and women. It was the worst crime the town had ever seen. The level of violence and torture in each and every murder was enough to give the most hardened detective and forensic scientists nightmares for months to come.

The scariest part about this, however, was definitely the fact that any time details or photos  
or retellings of what was found upon arrival at the crime scenes was the fact that the accused, a man who goes by the name Viktor Nikiforov, couldn't contain his giggles.

He relished in these moments. He couldn't help himself. He enjoyed what he had done more than most of the things he'd done in his life. Hearing about how he had skinned one man alive had his blood pumping and he tried his best to stay still in his seat. It was rather difficult for him as that one particular murder had been the most fun out of the six dead bodies they had found. 

He was on trial for six murders. However, he had committed five more they had yet to find. Or had yet to even learn about for that matter. Viktor almost wished that they were found, just so he could relive those moments once again.

When his name was called to the stand he never bothered to hide the fact that he was incredibly turned on. He had never been ashamed of his body or what turned him on. 

He walked from his chair to the witness stand sporting an erection. Everyone in front of  
him and behind him saw it clear as day. The judge, a woman known for being able to withstand any level of gorey detail and gruesome pictures almost lost her cool when she saw how excited he was.

“Will you tell the courtroom, Mr. Nikiforov, what you told us when you gave us your statement after you were arrested, please?” The lawyer trying to put him in prison requested of him after he had situated himself. 

“Of course.” he said and sat on his hands in order to keep from waving them about. “Which murder would you like to hear about?” 

His lawyer, a stout older gentleman, wanted to slap his client. They had talked about this many times. He was supposed to act innocent and claim he had no memory of what had happened after his initial arrest. They were trying for insanity so he could get a better sentencing. At the rate he was going, they were going to throw him in for life and lose the key. 

“The sixth one if you will.” the lawyer said.

His eyes lit up at that. That was Viktor’s favourite one. He had had so much fun killing that woman slowly and painfully. Just thinking about it had him squirming in his seat as the wicked grin spread across his face.

“It would be my pleasure.” he gave the lawyer questioning him an excited smile, putting emphasis on pleasure. “It was quite the night really.” 

That comment should have been enough of a tell for the entire courtroom to realize that this  
was a man who was nothing like them. Some thought he was insane the more he told and just wanted to get out of there. Others were horrified and questioned why they were even going through this trial in the first place. Clearly this man was enjoying himself immensely and was getting off on retelling the events of the night. He shouldn't even be allowed near civilized people.

“I first saw her about three weeks before I killed her. She was walking around her neighbour-"  
Viktor stopped mid sentence as the lawyer waved his hand to stop him. 

“Just the night of the murder Mr. Nikiforov.” the lawyer sounded almost bored. By this point he had heard the details so many times from different experts that it was hard for him to sound interested in this.

“Of course.” Viktor gave a winning smile and started again. “After I grabbed her and got her back to where I wanted to kill her, I made sure she was tied up and wouldn't be able to easily get away, I got out all my tools that I was going to need for what I had planned for her.”

And so on he went detailing what he had done to the woman. He even shed some light onto some things that they had missed in the initial investigation. All during that time, it was hard to miss the glee in his voice and on his face. He wore every emotion on his face plain as day.

“The best part in my opinion in the whole ordeal, was when I cut one of her veins and her blood sprayed everywhere!” Viktor sounded breathless as he squirmed in his seat, his legs clearly rubbing together as he spoke.

“It got everywhere and covered me from head to toe.” he couldn't stop the elated giggle that escaped him at that, his hands flying between his thighs to rub himself as a soft sound escaped him. It was almost as if he were moaning quietly. “I'd never had so much fun killing a woman before. I'd highly recommend it.” 

“And after she was dead.” the lawyer asked. “Did you desecrate the body in any way?”

For the first time, Viktor’s face changed from excitement to disgust. “Of course I didn't. What kind of animal do you take me for?” he asked as if what he had just been describing was something that everyone did and took pleasure in.

“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov.” the lawyer said and even he looked appalled after all that. “That  
is all.” 

Viktor looked at the lawyer with a pout forming. “You mean you don't want to know how long it took her to die after I started everything?” he asked and he looked as innocent as a child after a scolding. A pout in place as he looked over at the lawyer then at the judge.

After the prosecutor shook his head, Viktor got up with a sad sigh and walked over to where he had been sitting before his testimony. Everyone who had a clear view of that part of the courtroom could see the wet spot staining the front of the pants Viktor had been put in to wear for the trial. The excitement of reliving it and gotten the best of him. A few people shot out of their seats, hands covering their mouths and ran straight for the nearest garbage can. 

During the rest of the trial, no one called Viktor back up to the stand. Preferring not to hear from him after the first round of questioning. When it came time to give the closing statements, Viktor’s own lawyer was trying to put across that his client was clinically insane despite a psychologist having given her expert opinion that he is completely sound of mind. 

Once the jury had left the courtroom to discuss their opinions of the case and what they thought of the man on trial barely an hour had passed when they were back. It was a much shorter deliberation than it had been for Yuuri Katsuki in the next town over.

There was also no surprise when the judge announced that Viktor Nikiforov would serve four consecutive life sentences with no possibility of parole.

The last thing anyone within earshot heard as Viktor Nikiforov was dragged away was loud maniacal laughter. It was a laugh that no one will ever forget for the rest of their lives. 

It was a laugh of the criminally insane.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has spent months without his daily fix of his love. He is at the end of his rope by this point. It has been over six months after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot less time to get out than I had anticipated. I also decided a fifth chapter was in order to better serve this fic, and get my ultimate goal achieved. Please make sure you check out the end notes too for a little surprise... if you all survive until the end that is. ;)

Yuuri had never felt longing quite like this in his life. He had gone six months three weeks and five days without seeing his pretty silvery haired love. He knew that he was reaching his breaking point. They had never been separated for this long since the day they had first met six years before.

Even while they had been committing their murders in different towns, they hadn't been separated for this long. A few days at the most. The police thought that he had only committed that lone double murder. He had committed more than that, he had just hidden the bodies extremely well. They will eventually be found, but the state he was tried and being imprisoned in didn't have the death penalty. They couldn't really do much more to him than they already had: life in prison with no possibility of parole.

Yuuri knew for a fact that his love was coming to the same prison he was in. The guards talked to one another and didn't really seem to care if the inmates heard what they said. They should because unlike some of the men imprisoned here, Yuuri was always listening. 

And he was always watching.

The latest rumour he heard was that it would be late afternoon the next day that the newest inmate would be arriving. The rumours also included that the man being sent to them was one of the crazier ones the prison has had in decades.

That comment only made Yuuri smirk to himself as he walked to a free spot in the mess hall to eat his lunch. His love was indeed a little crazy when it came to his fun. What no one knew as of yet though, was that his love was perfectly sound of mind. He could very well be considered criminally insane, but he did the things he did simply because he found them fun and they brought him pleasure. If he came across as slightly deranged and out of his mind, it fed his needs further as most people were scared of those that didn’t fit into the box they labeled as normal.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” one of the few men brave enough to approach Yuuri asked the Japanese emigrant as he set his tray down and sat across from him. 

“Oh just a rumour I heard while passing the guards on my way here.” he replied softly and gave a smile. It wasn’t one meant to set the man at ease, it was one that would always match his loves whenever they got into this kind of an anticipatory mood. The man he was having lunch with shifted in his seat slightly uncomfortably as he looked at Yuuri. It was definitely a look that unnerved those who saw it. 

“What rumour would that be?” the man questioned at length after eating more of the food on his tray. 

“We have a new inmate coming tomorrow afternoon.” Yuuri answered after a moment of silent reverie. “A particularly crazy one they say.” 

“A crazy one?” the man asked raising a brow. “Why wouldn’t he be sent to the psych ward?”

Yuuri simply smirked at the man and continued eating his lunch. He said no more to the man as they ate. He knew if he continued the conversation he would reveal more than he was willing to share with anyone in the prison.

Once he had finished eating, Yuuri stood up and grabbed his tray. He paused before walking off and turned to the inmate, a slow smile spreading. 

“Not all the crazy ones belong in the psych ward.” He said and had that unnerving smile in  
place. 

The man watched Yuuri walk away from him and he couldn’t stop the lick of terror working up and down his spine. What were they getting themselves into with this? Even the biggest and toughest men in the prison were keeping wide berths from the newest inmate. If that wasn’t telling enough that he was scary for a small man, he didn’t know what was.

Yuuri deposited his tray to be cleaned off and headed out of the cafeteria to the yard where  
they had their time outside. 

Yuuri didn’t do all that much while he was outside. For the time being he didn’t really have a reason to, outside of making sure he kept himself in shape that is. And even then, his mind was always going. Always thinking, plotting, daydreaming of when he’ll be reunited with his love.

Now that he knew for sure that his love was coming to the prison the next day, he had to run laps around the yard the whole time that he was permitted to be outside. He was going to lose any hold he had left on his self control if he didn’t exert himself physically in some way.

Had Yuuri known what time that his love was going to be getting to the prison and allowed out with general population, he wouldn’t be losing his hold on his self control like he could feel he was.

The rest of the day and into the next day was like torture for Yuuri. He could feel himself twitching and fidgeting whenever he wasn’t busy doing something with his hands or legs. The guards had already started whispering amongst themselves about the new inmate having arrived and how they weren’t sure what to make of him.

“He threw a fit when they tried to cut his hair.” One guard said. “It’s down to his ass, what’s so bad about cutting it off? Less to maintain.” 

“I heard it’s cause his ‘love’ would be really upset if he showed up with short hair.” A second guard commented. 

“Isn’t it because he said his hair is his baby or something like that?” Another asked.

All three of them were completely unaware that Yuuri was listening to their conversation not ten feet away as he cleaned up the bathroom as he was charged to do. Now, Yuuri was well aware that there was no way for him to be completely positive that the man they were referring to was in fact his love. However, something in him told him that it was without a doubt, in fact, his love. 

He left the bathroom after finishing cleaning it with a barely there smile. He couldn’t help himself, his excitement was getting the best of him. How could he not? He was hours away from seeing the beauty he called his own again after more than six months apart. His body and mind were yearning for him to be in his arms again. To hear that maniacal laugh, that twisted giggle of his; feel his arms wrapping around him and holding him close; feel his hands stroking through his hair to soothe him.

That train of thought was getting to be a little bit too much for Yuuri. If he continued in that direction, he knew he would do something that would probably prolong their wait for their inevitable reunion. He couldn't wait any longer than the rest of the day to see his heart. If he was thrown into solitary now, when he was so close to seeing him again, he would forever regret it. And he knew for certain that his love would do something drastic and land himself there as well once he heard what happened only further pushing their reunion back.

No, it was best to keep himself busy and not lose it on anyone to land himself in solitary. As it was, it was nearing lights out anyways. He realized that, with thinking as he had been, time had passed by much faster than he thought it had. Dinner had passed him by with barely a conscious thought and now as he sat on his bed in his cell with his cellmate, Yuuri let out an aggravated huff of breath. 

“You alright?“ Yuuri's cellmate asked him as he leaned over the top bunk to see Yuuri laying back on his own bed. 

A normal person would have answered the question. However, Yuuri was not a normal person.  
He just kept glaring up at the bottom of the bunk above him. He tried his best to distract himself from the fact that he had yet to see his heart's love.

The whispers of the guards had told Yuuri everything he needed to know. His anticipation was supposed to be at an end. So why hadn’t they let him out with everyone? The day Yuuri got to the prison and was processed through had not been this long.

He could tell that his cellmate was getting uncomfortable the longer Yuuri stayed quiet. He didn't really care though. But what he hadn't realized as yet was that he had started to let out a low growl type of sound the longer he mulled over his thoughts about why he had not been permitted to see his other half. When he became aware of the sound coming from his throat, he made a conscious effort to stop. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the guards badgering him to shut up and go to sleep.

Eventually the guards made their rounds as they announced lights out. Yuuri didn't pay them any mind, he was still stuck in his own head. The cell was pitched into darkness as the guards turned the lights off in the cells and started to patrol.

The whole cell block was dark except for the small lights overhead for the guards to see by. For a few minutes, there were the sounds of the other inmates settling in for the night, a cough here and there, grunts as they tried to get comfortable in their flat mattresses. Eventually the sounds ceased and had they not been used to the darkness and quiet of the cell block, some would have been freaked out. 

What no one was expecting to hear was a soft voice start singing from inside one of the cells.  
At first it was just a soft hum to a familiar tune they all knew from childhood. At first no one paid it any mind. It was just someone trying to put themself to sleep with a nursery rhyme. They had heard weirder things at night coming from the cells.

The longer the humming went on, more and more people - guards included - started to shift out of their beds and over to the bars to try and see what was going on. They wanted to see what cell the humming was coming from. They needed new meat to pick on.

The humming eventually broke Yuuri’s concentration and he sat up in his bed quickly, eyes wide. Was that what he thought it was? It had to be. It was their song. It was their tell. His cellmate sat up finally in his own bed as he Japanese man stood up and walked to the bars keeping them both inside.

He noticed a flash of an excited smile spreading on Yuuri’s face and with the humming mixed in with the smile, he was terrified enough to hug his legs to himself. Something was about to happen and he didn’t like it.

“Ring around the Rosie,” the humming had turned to actual singing and the voice was not what they had all expected. It was low, barely above a whisper, innocent despite the eerie tone of the voice.

There was a couple moments of quiet again before the voice started singing again, “A pocket  
full of posies.” 

The inmates were getting restless by this point. The voice was nothing like any of them had heard before. The song had held fond memories for them all as they played with their friends. Now to hear the song be sung by such a ghostly sounding voice had every single one of them on edge.

“Ashes…. Ashes,” the voice sung slowly in that same creepy tone. “We all….fall down,”

There was silence after that for a couple solid minutes before the voice started up singing again. The same verse of the song over and over again. It was almost as if the voice were calling out to someone, and the more it sang the same verse time and time again, the more agitated the inmates got.

“Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes...ashes, we all….fall….down….” the voice for the tenth time in a row with the most childlike giggle they had ever heard in their lives. That was all it took for the inmates.

They were yelling from the bars of their cells to be let out of there and put somewhere else. They couldn’t remain where they were for another minute. 

What no one, including Yuuri’s cellmate, was expecting was for him to start singing along. A verse of the song that was widely unknown save for a few people. The tone Yuuri used to sing the next verse was almost an exact replica of the previous singer's.

“Ring around the Rosie,” Yuuri started singing in a whisper. No one heard him at first except for his cellmate. But eventually everyone quieted down again, too terrified by this point to do anything except stand in terror that something was going to happen to them all.

A slow smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he sang, keeping his level very low and very frightening. The tension was seeping out of his body the longer he sang. 

“This evil thing, it knows me.” Yuuri continued, laying back in his bed and the inmates and guards could swear there was an answering howl of the wind from outside. “Lost ghosts…. surround me,”

A quiet whimper sounded from somewhere in the cell block. No one will admit to it being them come morning. 

“I...can't...fall...down…” Yuuri finished off his verse of the song with the first content smile on his face in months. 

There was no need for him to sing the verse again. The person it was meant for had heard him. As he closed his eyes once again, any remaining tension evaporated with the silence of the cell block. He could hear all hell breaking loose from the cells surrounding him and it was music to his ears. Just as he knew it would be for his heart's love some few cells away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! You made it to the end! I hope I didn't freak anyone out too badly with this chapter. My tolerance for the freaky, strange and horrible is abnormally high, so this doesn't seem too bad to me, nor my beta . (She is as bad as I am lol) 
> 
> The way Viktor sings Ring Around the Rosie is inspired entirely by [ This Video Here ](https://youtu.be/kVpPlWlHMrA)
> 
> Also, the reasoning behind my choosing this to be Yuuri and Viktor's song is pretty morbid. Pretty much its because the song itself is a complete reference to the Black Plague that ravaged Europe. If you want to read a little about it you can [ Click This Link Here ](http://www.sewerhistory.org/miscellaneous/the-history-of-a-nursery-rhyme-ring-around-the-rosie)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave kudos and comments to tell me what you think of the chapter and where you think I might be taking this. I'm curious to know what you all think is going to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what people think. This fic is very exciting for me to write so I hope you enjoy it enough to comment and leave kudos.


End file.
